


Solen skiner inte längre

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Chickens, Flower Language, Foreshadowing, Forests, Gen, Sweden - Freeform, Swedish Mythology & Folklore, Travel
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Det är meningen att jag ska skriva ett kapitel i veckan. Ska försöka updatera på lördagar.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Det är meningen att jag ska skriva ett kapitel i veckan. Ska försöka updatera på lördagar.

En ensam maskros tvingar sig upp genom den lilla sprickan i trottoaren. Några av de gula bladen är vita och puffiga. Den vajar lätt i den svaga brisen. En humla flyger förbi den. De små vingarna slår snabbt och hårt. Eva hade en klänning vars kjol var fylld med hundratals små humlor. 

Dörren till den butiken öppnas och en ung man kommer ut. Han håller i en stor bukett med glittrande röda rosor. Ett rosa kort med ett stort hjärta är bundet runt en av blommorna. Han har ett stort leende på läpparna. Det är snart alla hjärtans dag. 

Bo tar tag i dörren innan den slår igen och går in. Fatima tittar upp när han kommer in. Hennes raka bruna hår är uppsatt i en fläta som ligger över hennes högra axel. Hon ler svagt och går runt disken. 

“Det vanliga?” frågar hon vänligt. Bo nickar. Hon öppnar glasdörren till blommorna och plockar upp tre eternell, en röd lövkoja och fyra ranunkel blommor. Hon binder dem med en mörkgrön tråd och slår in dem i ett brunt papper. Bo tar fram sitt kort men hon stoppar honom. 

“Det är gratis.” säger hon mjukt och ger honom den fuktiga buketten. Han tar emot den. 

“Tack.” Amina skakar på huvudet. 

“Du är min vän och.” hon tvekar. “Tveka inte att ringa.” Bo nickar. Amina smeker hans axel. Hennes ögon tåras men hon torkar snabbt bort det. 

“hejdå.” Bo höjer högerhanden till henne och går ut. Dörren slår igen bakom honom. Blommorna är tunga i hans famn. 

Han parkerade bilen på parkeringen framför hemköp. Det röda B:et hänger snett på skylten. En ung kvinna med en hemköp tröja tittar på det samtidigt som hon pratar i telefon. Han går förbi henne och sätter sig i sin Volkswagen E-up. 

Han backar ut från parkeringen och svänger ut på bankgatan. Den gula bussen stannar på hållplatsen framför affären och släpper av ett gäng med ungdomar när han kör förbi. De skrattar och slår runt med en gul leksak i form av en råtta. Ett leende tvingar sig fram. Vi var så unga en gång. 

Han svänger ut på den större vägen och kör i tjugo minuter innan han svänger av på en grusväg som leder mellan två stora fält. Holstein korna på det högra fältet lyfter deras huvud när han kör förbi. Det vänstra fältet är brunt och fyllt med stenar. Bondens son kör fram och tillbaka på det med sin Valtra. Han höjer handen i hälsning. Bo vinkar tillbaka. Småstenar smattrar på hans bil. 

Han kör fram till en röd stuga på utkanten av skogen och kör upp på den leriga uppfarten. Han parkerar och går ut ur bilen. Laddboxen står på den högra sidan bredvid betongtrappan. Han kopplar in bilen innan han plockar upp blommorna och låser bilen. 

Träden bakom stugan knakar olyckligt i vinden. Isen ligger tjock på betongtrappan. Snön har trampats ner av hans gång, den har legat i flera veckor. Han har ett hårt tag om metalräckena när han går uppför trappan. Nycklarna ligger i innerfickan på den tjocka ullrocken. Han rotar runt efter dem i några sekunder innan han hittar dem bland alla papper och sedlar. 

Den vita färgen på dörren har börjat flagna. Kanske dags att måla om. Låset klickar till och han öppnar dörren. Den knakar i protest. Larmet är uppsatt till vänster om dörren. Han knappar in den fyrsiffriga koden och den röda lampan slutar blinka. Han öppnar dörren till vardagsrummet och lägger blommorna på det linfärgade soffbordet. 

Den blå vasen mitt på bordet är omringat av fallna blomblad. De vita liljorna är bruna och slokande. Han kollar på de nya blommorna sen på liljorna. Han smeker försiktigt de sköra bladen sen plockar han upp buketten med de nya blommorna och går till köket.

En glasvas fylld med färska blommor står bredvid kylen. Han plockar upp dem och slänger dem i den vinröda kompostkrukan innan han häller ut det gamla vattnet och fyller upp vasen med nytt färskt vatten. Han öppnar det bruna paketet och knyter upp tråden och sätter ner de nya blommorna i vasen. 

Ute i trädgården ställer sig den stora blommehöns tuppen på den grå kullen och galer. De två yngre tupparna stirrar på varandra i örtträdgården. Deras huvud guppar upp och ner i en rytm som bara de känner till. Hönorna går runt och krafsar på kullen. En ensam kyckling springer runt sin mamma. Den kläcktes i december. 

Bo sätter tillbaka vasen bredvid kylskåpet. Han drar för gardinerna till trädgården och går uppför trappan till sovrummet. Han tar ett djupt andetag, rummet doftar fortfarande av söta blommor. Det blommiga täcket ligger vikt på sängen. Han sätter sig ner och drar händerna över det mjuka tyget. Om han blundar känns det nästan som en annan person sitter bredvid honom. 

Mjuka fotsteg kommer uppför trappan. Doften av söta blommor blir allt starkare. Gardinen som hänger från dörrkarmen dras undan och en mjuk röst ekar genom rummet. 

Han öppnar ögonen och doften bleknar bort till ett kvardröjande minne. Bo suckar. Han lägger sig ner på sängen och borrar ner huvudet bland kuddarna. Tyst somnar han in, tagande djupa andetag av den blommiga luften.


	2. Kapitel 1

Bo sitter framför datorn i vardagsrummet. En kartbok ligger uppslagen på bordet bredvid datorn. Han följer en utritad sträcka med pekfingret samtidigt som han klickar sig in på skånetrafikens färdplanerare. Han skrattar till och köper en biljett. Boken ligger kvar på bordet när han skyndar sig upp för trappan för att hämta resväskan. 

Han kommer in i vardagsrummet igen. Över hans högra axel hänger en laptop väska som slår emot resväskan i hans händer. Han stannar framför den ensamma bokhyllan. Han sträcker sig fram och drar ut en vit bok med maskrosor och rosor på framsidan. Skrivet över dem i kursiva bokstäver står det “Blommornas hemliga språk”. Han öppnas laptopväskan och trycker ner boken. 

Han trycker igång larmet och lämnar huset. Det är en kvarts promenad till busshållplatsen men han stannar ändå och kollar på huset. De vita spetsgardierna på övervåningen fladdrar till och han suckar. Tyst vänder han ryggen mot huset och börjar gå längs den grusiga vägen. 

Den gula bussen saktar in och stannar flera meter framför honom. Han lyfter upp resväskan och skyndar sig sakta fram till de öppnade dörrarna. Busschauffören ser snopen och ursäktande ut när Bo stiger på. 

Han håller upp mobilen till skannern och väntar på att biljetten ska godkännas. Det sitter två personer i bussen. En ung kvinna längst bak med en ryggsäck på sätet bredvid och en ung man i mitten iklädd i ett par med reflekterande byxor och en svart fjällräven jacka. 

Bo sätter sig i mittensätet längst fram. Bussen står stilla för att låta en grå tesla köra förbi. Måste vara danskarna. Bo tar ett djupt andetag och lutar huvudet mot fönstret. Bussen börjar köra. De kör förbi badsjön. Ett gäng med cyklar står parkerade på grusparkeringen. En grupp ungdomar står runt en tänd grill vid kanten på stranden. Två av dem springer ur längs bryggan och slänger sig i.   
Han öppnar laptopväskan och tar ut boken. Han andas ut och drar fingret längs en mening på första sidan. Till Eva från Bo, grattis på 20 års dagen. 

Den första blomman som kommer upp är en solros och betydelsen av gula blommor i en bukett. Solros betyder förnuft,framgång och storsinthet medan gula blommor innebär att man är solen i någons liv. Han följer den tecknade blomman med fingret, färgen har bleknat från den starka färgen som fångade hans blick. Nu är den en blek kopia av dess gamla storhet. 

Bussen stannar kraftigt. Hans slängs fram och boken slår i sätet framför honom. En grupp på tre rådjur springer över vägen. En av dem stannar till framför bussen och stirrar in genom glaset. Det högra örat rycker till sen slänger den sig framåt och förbi de ankommande bilarna. 

Gruppen försvinner över fälten. Chauffören andas skakigt ut innan han kör igång bussen. Bo vänder på boken och kollar på ryggen. En del av pappret slets av i kollisionen och visar den grå kartongen. Han slår ihop boken och lägger försiktigt ner den i väskan. 

Bussen svänger av från den större vägen ner på vägen mot Stehag. Den svänger in och kör igenom den lilla byn. Barn cyklar längs vägen, bara en av dem har på sig en hjälm. De sladdar in på mataffärens parkering och slänger cyklarna på marken. 

Bussen stannar på stationen och passagerarna skyndar sig av. Bo sitter kvar på sin plats tills de andra stigit av. Tåget kommer inte förrän om flera minuter, han har ingen anledning till brådskan. 

Vägen till stationen går under en bro. Ett godståg kör över och får små stenflisor och damm att falla ner. En spricka på den högra sidan blir längre och lite djupare. Bo fortsätter förbi. Han går uppför den lilla kullen till tågstationen och ställer sig i bredvid biljettautomaten. Golvet är täckt av glas och en kall vind blåser genom det fönsterlösa båset. Kvinnan från båset står lutad mot en av metallpelarna. Hon står med nacken böjd för att se ner på sin mobil. 

Bo vänder blicken ut över husen bakom stationen. De är alla likadana villor i färger från mörkt rött till ljust grönt. Ett passagerartåg blir synlig på horisonten. Det åker sakta fram till stationen där det stannar med en högljudd gnällning. Biljettkontrollanten stiger av från den fjärde dörren. Bo stiger på genom den tredje. Kvinnan står kvar på stationen. Dörrarna bipper till och högtalarna sprakar till liv. 

\- Dörrarna stängs. Dörrarna stäng, säger den och dörrarna stängs sakta.   
Kvinnan kollar upp när tåget börjar rulla. Hon råkar möta Bos blick i en sekund. Hon vänder på huvudet med ett ryck och ser ut över den långa och grå stationen. 

Biljettkontrollanten kommer gående med sin maskin utsträckt. Bo tar upp appen på mobilen och trycker fram sin biljett. Hon håller maskinen över och den bipper till och ett grönt ljus tänds sen fortsätter hon till nästa passagerare. 

Bo lutar sig fram för att se in korridorerna. Alla säten är upptagna, antingen genom en person eller en väska. Han lutar sig mot plastvägen och gör sig tillrätta. Det är inte så lång till Lund. 

Tegelväggarna som går längs spåret är klottrade på med ord som gulag och helvetet. Tåget har börjar sakta ner och rullar nu sakta in på den grå stationen. En chipspåse blåser runt över asfalten och en ensam duva går fram och tillbaka över perrongen i jakt på mat. Den flyger upp till stålbjälkarna i taket när tåget stannar med ett ryck. 

Dörrarna piper till och öppnas sakta. Bo går fram till en skylt som visar ankomster och avgångar som hänger från en stor betongpelare. Tåget han ska på går om tio minuter från perrong 6. Han är på perrong fem men perrongen bredvid är nummer fyra. 

Han går sakta nerför trapporna till korridoren mellan de olika perrongernas trappuppgångar. Hans steg ekar genom korridoren. En ensam kvinna går förbi honom. Hennes svarta väska slår rytmiskt mot hennes höft. 

Han svänger uppför trappan till perrong sex och sätter sig på den närmaste bänken. Bakom honom går en lång vildvuxen häck. En duva, kanske samma, flyger in och möts av fågelskrik. Häckens grenar rör sig i en vild storm och en grå fjäder slängs ut. Duvan slänger sig ut mot spåren. Ett godståg åker in samtidigt som den når mitten av spåren. Lyktorna dyker upp i mörkret..Tåget åker förbi och allt som är kvar av duvan är en mörk fläck på en den högra skenan. 

Bo tar ett steg bort från spåret. Han tar ett hårt grepp om ryggen på bänken och andas skakigt ut. Hans huvud dunkar och blodet rusar i hans öron. Han blinkar till och ett blått passagerartåg står på perrongen. Dörrarna öppnas och en stor klunga med människor stiger av. 

Bo tar tag i sin resväska och går på. Sätena är lediga och mjuka som dunkuddar. Han sjunker ner i ett av fönstersätena till vänster. Han lägger väskan under bordet som är fastsatt i den ljusblå väggen. Han lutar huvudet mot det kyliga glaset. Tågets rytmiska rörelser gör hans huvud tungt. Han vill inte lyfta det. Benen och hans högra arm domnar sakta bort och hans dras in i sömnen. 

Han öppnar ögonen. Utanför är allt grönt och brunt. Stora ekar som sträcker sig upp mot solen. De gröna bladen darrar ett slits av och plockas upp av vinden. Det virvlar runt en vild vals utan musik. 

Tåget stannar på en Damne station. Den grå betongen är fylld med sprickor där maskrosor tvingar sig fram. De gröngula knopparna vajar i brisen. Stationen ligger långt uppe på en kulle det är så högt att man kan se den stora sjön breda ut sig bland träden. Det blåbruna vattnet glittrar i solljuset. Ett blått band skär genom ekarna och flyter ut i sjön. En by sprider ut sig längs den ena stranden. Den går in i skogen i en djup u-form. Det går en stor väg genom byn. De andra är osynliga. 

Bo hårdnar greppet om resväskan och går med starka steg mot den långa trätrappan som leder ner till busshållplatsen. Det står en ensam träbänk vars träskiva har ruttnat och brutits itu. Han lyfter försiktigt undan den spröda träbiten och lägger den i en soptunna som står under en stor ek. I en av de lägre hängande grenarna ser han ett mönster som går runt grenen i en cirkel. Trädet har sedan länge vuxit över det med mönstret finns kvar. Han sträcker på sig och rör vid det kalla träet. Mönstret känns som rep under hans fingrar. Ett svagt gnisslande ljud ekar genom hans högra öra. Bakom gnisslandet finns ett stönande läte som sakta växer i styrka. Han drar bort handen och trycker ner den i jackfickan. 

Det finns en affär några minuter bort. Det är en enslig mack vid sidan av en grus och jord väg. En söndrig gardin fladdrar i det högra fönstret och ‘öppet’ skylten hänger snett från sin lina. Ogräs växer istället för blommor i blomsterbäddarna under fönstren. En (bell) ringer när han öppnar dörren och den unga killen vid kassan tittat upp från sin mobil. Han har ett trött utseende. 

Det står fyra kyldiskar uppradade längs väggen motsatt till dörren. Hälften av dem är tomma. De andra har bara olika läskedrycker. Det finns tre hyllor av metall i mitten av rummet. Alla är fyllda med olika sorters sötsaker. 

Har ni inget vatten, eller mat, frågar Bo. Tonåringen rycker på axlarna.   
Nä, säger han och tar upp sin mobil igen. 

Bo håller tillbaka en suck. Han går genom hyllorna och kollar på urvalet av chips,choklad och godis. Han stannar till vid en skylt där det står ‘Godis som på mormors tid’ under skylten finns det tre askar från Sockerbageriet. Han tar upp den där det står retrobalnding på. Tonåringen titttar upp.

Det är tre för femtio, säger han. 

Bo tvekar innan han tar de andra två och går snabbt till kassan. Han öppnar sin plånbok och tar fram en sliten femtiolapp. Tonåringen tar emot den. Han öppnar kassan genom att dra i ett tejpat handtag. 

På lägger ner godiset i den vänstra fickan och går den korta vägen tillbaka till stationen. Den ljusblå bussen stannar några sekunder innan han kommit fram. Den främre dörren öppnas och han går på. 

Bussen är tom. Det finns revor i alla sätena och golvet är smutsigt från lera. Ett av fönsterna i den bakre delen är täckt av en rödbrun vätska. Bo sätter sig så långt fram han kan. Bussen kör runt i den lilla rondellen och ut på vägen. 

Ekarna slänger stora skuggor över vägen. Endast små strimmor av solljus tränger igenom de tjocka kronorna. Bussen saktar in för en rad med ryttare som rider på kanten av vägen. En av dem lyfter handen i hälsning. De svängen in på en skogsväg och bussen tar upp fart igen. 

Ett grönt hus dyker upp. Det står ensamt bland ekarna. En vallhund springer runt i den inhägnade gården. Den stannar till och skäller på bussen. En gammal man kommer ut. Han vilar på en trästav. Hunden slutar skälla och springer upp till sin husse. Dörren slås igen bakom honom. 

Vägen går som ett band nerför ravinen. Den smala vägen vrider på sig likt ett nålhuvud. När bussen svänger försvinner vägen och vägkanten bort och allt han kan se är den djupa branten och de stora spetsiga stenarna. Bussen svänger in och den grästäckta vägkanten kommer in i sikt. 

Smärta sprider sig genom hans mage. Skjortan är blött och tryckt mot hans hud. Något vasst trycker sig sakta genom huden och köttet. Han kollar ner men det vita skjortan är orörd. Ingen vätska sprider sig över det dyra tyget och inget trycker sig sakta in. Han blinkar till och smärtan lägger sig till en svag värk. Förundrat rör han vid platsen som det vassa tryckte sig in. Huden är obekväm under den mjuka skjortan. Den brukar kännas sidenlen mot hans hud men nu känns den som en tröja gjord på dåligt garn. 

Bussen stannar på sin slutstation i utkanten av Bäckviken. Bo tar sin resväska och stiger av. Grus - och jordvägen övergår till en tunn upptrampad stig som går genom skogen. 

Små blå Teveronika växer längs sidan av stigen. De blandas med Gullpudra, Ögontröst, Liljekonval och Nattviol. Djupare in i skogen ser han små röda smultron som utvisar sig bland de gröna bladen.   
Han tar ett steg in på vägen. Jorden är mjuk under hans fötter och allt doftar av färskt regn. Eklöven drar mot hans kläder och lämnar våta spår efter sig. Vattnet från jorden tvingar sig genom det tjocka tyget på hans skor och väter hans strumpor. 

Grenarna växer sig tätare. De är så nära att han måste trycka sig genom dem. Sen, grenarna öppnar sig och sjön, täckt av näckrosor, dyker upp framför honom. Vattnet glittrar i solskenet och långt där dyker en fisk med en lång blå fena ner under ytan. Solen står högt på himlen och lyser upp de gröna växterna som böjer sig över och förbi strandkanten. Stora ringar sprider sig över ytan från brisen som får växterna att darra. Bo tar ett djupt andetag. Solen värmer han ansikte. Han är framme.


End file.
